


flight

by 21tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: He flies, while your feet are planted to the ground.





	flight

**Author's Note:**

> a short haikyuu one shot to break my three-month long writer's block. could be read as one-sided AkiTen. if you squint. 
> 
> leave a comment or two!

Your body was made for heights, your hands meant to touch the skies. And yet, he, from the world beneath you, flies higher than you ever could, touches skies you’ve never seen. 

He flies while your feet are planted to the ground. 

You watch _— _what else can you do? _— _as he takes flight, as he overshadows you with his small stature. He, from the world beneath you. Perhaps your world was never at that level anyway. You may have belonged there in the past, but that world is far beyond your reach now and no matter how much you try, your wings are too weak to carry you back there. All you know is that he exists in that world and all you do is watch. 

You watch and it frustrates you. It _pains _you. 

You could fight in your own way but it’s difficult and the hurt from simply watching makes its way into your heart; a heart which now only wishes to be him. You wish to have his wings, his strength, his skies. You wish to be in his world. 

Even when you lie about being a part of it, it doesn’t help you get away from the truth. You lie over and over again and it doesn’t bring you closer to all that you dream of. It doesn’t bring you closer to _him._

Some days, when you’re lucky, your eyes meet his and they’re gleaming with something you can’t quite put your hand on. Some days, when you’re even luckier, you catch his smile. And one day, when you somehow escape the fetters of your world, he talks to you. 

He’s childish and ambitious, and just as in love with these battles as you are. You’ve seen his intensity on the court, but you’ve never felt his warmth _— _not like this. He has his pride, but he doesn’t look down on you. He’s kinder, he’s...softer. His presence is big, but he’s still human. 

He talks and you listen. The more he speaks, the more human he becomes. He gets frustrated, like you do. He has his lows, like you do. He sometimes seeks you out, too, much to your surprise. He treats you as an equal, even when he’s so far away _— _

No, he’s right in front of you. 

He’s in front of you and he’s _with _you and you realise that perhaps your worlds were never that far apart. You live in the same world. The image you made of him wasn’t a true reflection of him or his world, because he is human like you. 

And it frustrates you. 

Because in this same world, he flies and your feet are still planted to the ground. 


End file.
